


Rose and Kanaya bond over their feelings

by RosxyLalonde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosxyLalonde/pseuds/RosxyLalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya learn about each others feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and Kanaya bond over their feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first post so please go easy on the criticism, enjoy!

"Uh, hey Kanaya," Rose said sheepishly as she slid into Kanaya's room. Kanaya could tell that Rose was nervous by the way that she rung out her hands. Rose carefully looked around the room even though she had familiarized herself absolutely every detail of the room after the four months on the meteor. For the first two or three months, Rose and Kanaya had been friends who had spent a lot of time together. But they, and everyone else felt it, the growing flushed feelings between them. It happened, finally, late one night, after Rose had been hitting the bottle, just like Roxy. As Kanaya half carried, half drug Rose back to her room, Kanaya heard Rose murmer.

"What was that Rose?"

"I, um, I, I said that I really wanted to *hic* that I, I like you a lot Kanaya and I just wanted t-" Rose was quickly silenced by the soft pressure of Kanaya's lips on her own. When Kanaya pulled her lips off, she began to blush a deep shade of jade and began to stumble over her words.

"I. I. I. I'm so so-sorry Rose. But I guess we should get you back into your room," Rose sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"It's alright Kanaya, I can make it back to my room okay, I mean, we are right here."

"Okay, I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. I will see you tomorrow Rose, goodnight," Kanaya mumbled while staggering back toward her room with her head hung low in shame.

As Rose's eyes passed along the room, lingering on everything except for Kanaya. Rose turned her head to the floor as she fully stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Sooooo, Kanaya, I've been thinking about us lately and how we haven't really talked since what happened a little while ago and I was just thinking that we should, we should, I think that we should just talk about what happened, and how I was drunk and, and. I'm sorry that I just went off ranting but it's true, we should talk. "

"I agree that we should discuss what went on that night," Kanaya said, setting down the book that she was reading. "You can come sit down on the bed with me, not like that, i meant, you know what I meant."Rose remained standing with her arms crossed and her eyes locked to her feet. 

"I'm fine right here," Rose said in a rather rude tone.

"I wanted to start off by saying that I'm sorry for the inappropriate actions, I thought that you had flushed feelings for me, just like I do for you." A deep jade rising to the surface of her cheeks. Rose turned her head upward at this and her and Kanaya make eye contact.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Even though I was drunk that night, I wasn't lying about what I was saying. I too have flushed feelings for you, the strongest that I have ever felt for anyone before." Rose moved closer to Kanaya and her waiting bed.

"Rose, I just thought that you were just delirious and that you were playing off of my emotions. I am so, so, so glad that you actually have flushed feelings for me."

"So, what should we do since we have now announced our love for each other?"

"Rose, I have to say, I. I'm what you humans would call a virgin and I'm not sure if I'm ready for what you're suggesting..."

"Oh gog, Kanaya, no, that is not at all what I was insinuating." Rose turned a brighter red than Karkat's blood. Rose sat down on the bed and turned to face Kanaya. "I was just thinking more along the lines of..." Rose led her hand down Kanaya's face and leaned in. As their lips touched, Rose thought that her heart was going to fly right out of her chest. Rose collapsed when she pulled away. "Holy shit Kanaya, you have no idea how long I have wanted for this to happen. When we first begin to chat, I could feel that you and I would have something special eventually. I just wanted to tell you that I love you Kanaya Maryam, Jaded blooded rainbow drinking troll." Kanaya couldn't help but giggling in joy when Rose said all of these things.

"So, Rose, what does this make us? Does this make us matesprits? Or whatever you humans call it, girlfriends?" 

"I don't know Kanaya, all I know is that I just want to continue to kiss you until I feel as drunk as I was that first night or I feel as high as Gamzee." This caused Kanaya to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my gog, Rose, you're such a nerd, and I love that about you. You've been thinking about this for a long time haven't you? Just been thinking about how you were going to approach me to talk about it, am I right?"

"Nooo, okay, maybe I have, like all the time. That's not what's important though Kanaya, your lips are much more important to me." Rose maneuvered her way onto Kanaya where she lay and craned her neck down for a long slow kiss. "So, Kanaya. Have you been thinking about this for a long time? Were you expecting this to happen eventually? Or when I walked in?"

"I may have been hoping that this would happen, every time that I walk past you or think about you, all I can think about you is how sweet your lips were." This sent Rose into a blushing and giggling fest.

"Oh, shut up you nerd and just kiss me already." Kanaya pulled Rose's head down to hers and they embraced in a long kiss until Rose pulled away and rolled onto her side, leaving Kanaya utterly confused. "I was really enjoying that Rose, why did you stop?"

"I wanted to do what humans call 'cuddling,' it's where you have two people and they just keep their bodies close together and they can keep kissing."

"That sounds so nice Rose," Kanaya kissed each side of Rose's neck before sliding their lips back together. After a time, Kanaya and Rose just lay back, with their foreheads pushed together. Slowly they fell asleep together and just before Rose fell asleep, she whispered into Kanaya's ear, "Kanaya, I love you so much and you are the only one for me." Just before she shut her eyes, Rose swore that she saw the corners of Kanaya's lips curl upwards.


End file.
